trouble of love
by N7 Aarchangel 45
Summary: atem crown prince of Egypt has be married to girl cuz of the law that councilmen found. but atem is gay and is dating his personal servant heba and there nothing his father can do or his younger brother can do about it. heba decide he was gonna leave and go back to his old village. atem try convince him to stay. yami trying to help now make thing worse lady Vivian wants atem.


atem was walk down the hall think about how he could convie heba to stay at the here then go back to his village. sence atem founded out he had marry a girl couse of the law and cousil wouldnt budge on the issue of him marrying a girl and this father couldnt do anything sence it was the law he father knew he loved heba. well atem stick walk to his chambers so he can talk to heba still remeber day he had to tell heba he had marry a girl cuz of the law.

_fashback_

_)_

_atem was in his bed chamber think how break news to his lover heba. when heba walk in._

_atem what are u doing here ask heba. _

_well this is my bed room so why wouldnt i be here said atem._

_u know what i mean atem i know this your bedroom ment i thought u be at the meeting still stated heba._

_oh well it jsut go over little while ago said atem. oh well whats wrong ask heba._

_just stressed out from the meeting said atem._

_what was about u know u can talk me atem said heba put his arm around atem._

_ well u not gonna like it said atem._

_oh why wont i like it atem ask heba start message atem shoulder._

_heba please stop this is important i have to tell u this said atem._

_ heba stop what he was doing. oh okay atem what wrong heba said worried voice._

_well the cousial found a law saying i had marry a girl that i cant marry a guy said atem in a sad voce ._

_atem look at heba._

_oh well that mean we cant be together anymore said heba in depressed voice. _

_i dont want to end thing heba i love u so much i dont want this to end but i dont want get u hurt said atem._

_i know u love me atem and i love u but its the law not much we can do about that said heba._

_heba want u be with me for the rest of my life i wish this law was never a law said atem._

_i know u do atem said heba. pulling atem in to a tight hug._

_heba are u alright ask atem._

_well if said i was fine i would be lying im sad cuz im so much in love with u i dont want it to end but we have to sence u have marry a girl by the law and i don think we should keep dating sence the girl u will marry probbly hurt me so not much i can do other then leave said heba._

_no heba i dont want u leave i would fall apart more so then i am now said atem. hold heba atem start to cry._

_atem i know it be hard but its for the best u dont want me hurt and the safe thing for me to do is leave and go back to my old village said heba. rub atem back try calm him down._

_heba please reconder said atem._

_i stay for two week alonger so we can spend some time together at least before we have to end things said heba. his voice saddness to it._

_end of flashback)_

man i dont know how convice him to stay i have two more day to do that but i don think i be able to convce him thought atem. atem just about to his room when a lady villvian came up.

prince atem called villvain as she was run up to him.

yes lady villivan said atem. god when will she learn i will not marry her and want nothing to do with her atem ask himself.

i was wonder if u wanted to go for walk with me in the gradan ask villan in suduce of way.

sorry but no i rather just go to my chamber and relax said atem. i wish she would take the hint thought atem.

oh that should more like fun i could come with u and help u relax said villan in ad sudce voice.

wow could be even more blunt why dont u just say let go to ur chamber and have sex thought atem. no lady villain i rather be alone said atem.

oh come we would had fun said villian flash her eyebrows.

i said no villvin growled atem.

why not damdend vivian.

Listen here vivlivn u have no right to demdand things for me so why dont leave and whore u self out someone esle cuz im not going next time u talk to me like that ur gonna be punched understand shout atem.

vivilan went paled nood her head then ran off.

good i wish leave me the hell alone thought atem. start to walk again.


End file.
